


Un voyage de trop

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [478]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, But more sad lmao, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Haircuts, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sad and Happy, Unrequited Love, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Nando est de retour en Espagne, mais Sergio ne l'attend plus.
Relationships: Daniel Agger/Fernando Torres, Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres
Series: FootballShot [478]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 2





	Un voyage de trop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Si_Grimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Grimm/gifts).



Un voyage de trop

  
Nando a du mal à croire qu'il rentre en Espagne après des années pour retrouver une coupe de cheveux encore pire que quand il était parti. Sergio a décidé de se laisser pousser les cheveux, comme à l'époque, quand il jouait latéral en équipe nationale. Il attrapait tellement de cartons à l'époque, Nando peut se souvenir d'avoir aidé Iker, plus d'une fois, à se contenir pour ne pas qu'il aille engueuler Ramos à chaque minute qui passait... Fernando a laissé Sergio à Madrid alors qu'il allait au Japon, il pensait que comme toutes les années précédentes, Sergio allait continuer de mûrir et de devenir de plus en plus beau, mais il n'aime absolument pas voir que ses cheveux sont en train de redevenir aussi longs qu'avant. Nando je veut plus être nostalgique du temps où tout allait bien. L'époque où il pouvait encore aimer Sergio sans avoir n'importe qui dans les pattes. C'est si difficile de devoir esquiver Gerard.

  
Nando reprend sa maison de Madrid, il a du mal à se projeter de nouveau dans l'avenir s'il ne peut pas aimer Sergio. À une époque, il aurait pu avoir Ramos pour lui, mais il a merdé avec ses sentiments, il a attendu trop longtemps. Maintenant, Gerard est en couple avec Sergio, et Nando est un retraité célibataire. Il a envie de pleurer, il n'a jamais demandé beaucoup de choses, seulement un peu de confort dans les bras de son ami... Il sait que c'est foutu pour lui, Gerard est déjà trop incrusté dans la vie de Sergio. Il a dû aider Sergio à se remettre de son départ. Fernando est condamné à rester seul, à Madrid, Sergio aveugle devant toute l'affection qu'il lui porte toujours. Daniel ne veut même plus de lui pour ne rien arranger...

  
Fin


End file.
